Love is just a game
by SourPanda
Summary: It was after the fight with the bad guys,rai and omi started getting into the fight. guess what, it was over kimko! who will kimiko choose? New adventures, new enemies and new powers are yet to be discovered.
1. Chapter 1 Game on!

**Yo! This is my first story. So be nice and R&R plz? I know its short... cut me some slack its practically my first story**

* * *

><p>It has been 4 months since Raimundo became leader and the dragons defeated the evil army. Omi and Rai are in Clay's arguing….<p>

"NO! SHE LIKES ME! I mean look at me I'm cute, smart and handsome!" said Omi with his chin up. How much bigger can his ego get?

"As if! You, cheeseball head have the biggest ego in the world! And look u even have 9 dots on your head which people mistaken as pimples!" yelled Raimundo.

"Ok, why don't you 2 settle it with a competition? Each time you impressed Kim, you earn 5 points, if you make her unhappy, minus 3 points. At the end of the month, we will see who has the number points wins, okay? Starting tomorrow and with 100 points each first," Clay suggested.

"DEAL!" Rai and Omi said in unison.

"You 2 are like 2 peas in a pod" Clay mumbled under his breath.

The next day…

Omi burst into Kimiko's room and exclaimed, "Good Morning Kimiko!" There was silence, Omi looked around in Kimiko's room. It was empty. He ransacked Kimiko's stuff.

_My friend, Kimiko, where are you? _Omi thought. He came past a large drawer and opened it. He saw Kimiko's undergarment. _What are these fascinating glasses? _ Omi thought as he placed Kim's bra on his eyes. Just then Raimundo past Kimiko's room and was shocked at what he saw. He stared at the yellow cheeseball head, Omi with wide-eyes and jaws dropped.

"O my fucking god!" screamed Raimundo. Upon hearing Rai's voice, Clay ran towards Raimundo with food in his mouth.

"What in tarnation is going on?" Clay asked Rai. Rai pointed at Omi. Clay turned to look at a big yellow head covered by a pink bra on his face. His jaws dropped and eyes popping out.

"Why is it so dark?" asked Omi still having the bra on his eyes. Then, Kimiko came walking towards her room. She was curious why Rai and Clay were dumbfounded, standing at her door of her room. She walks towards them and asked.

"What are you weirdoes doing early in the morning?" She turned and faced her room. She too, had eyes popping out.

"OMI!" She yelled in disgust. Her entire body began to flare up, fire surrounded her. Upon feeling the heat, Clay and Rai regained consciousness._Oh boy…_ They thought.

"Kimiko! Is that you? I thought Chase Young took you," Omi said as he ran towards Kim still with her bra on his eyes.

"Kimiko? Why are you boiling?" Omi asked curiously.

"Dude, take that 'thing' off your head…" said Rai biting his lips. Omi peaked under Kim's bra and saw the dragon of fire raging with anger. He smiled nervously.

"Fuck you Cheeseball head!" growled Kim as she pushed Omi out the window with the shape of hi figure imprinted on the wall.

"Ooh… that ought to hurt," said dojo slithering into Kim's room.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Plz review! I did this within 20 minutes so it might be bad. LOL Omi! Chapter 2 coming soon! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Why she hit me?

**Chapter 2! Ok I seriously have nothing to say in here….. So let's just go to the story.**

"Ha-ha! Not a scratch!" said the proud egoistic shorty monk.

"But… why did u punch me Kimiko? Aren't we most friends?" asked the curious monk.

"Um… partner… that was her…. Um… Rai?" Clay said as he shot his stare to Raimundo.

"It's… um… uh… dojo?" stuttered Rai nervously and looked down to Dojo.

"Dojo? Would you tell me, the greatest monk of xiaolin temple, why did Kimiko hit me?"

"It's uh…. NO TIME! New sheng gong wu alert!" said Dojo. "_For once… thank you sheng gong wu_," he thought. Everyone gathered.

"So what's the wu Dojo?" asked Kimiko.

"It's called Comets Boomerang," replied Dojo while scratching his back, "A little help?" the dragons were digusted.

"What does it do?" asked the Brunette.

"Well… it is sort of like a boomerang that is in the shape of a comet but with one throw, anything would be sliced."

"It's burning cool!" cried Omi in awe.

"Partner… I think you meant smoking cool," said the blonde cowboy.

"That too!"

"Oh! And Omi minus 3 points!" smirked the shoku warrior.

"Water reservoir!" said Omi.

"Shorty its 'damn',"chuckled the handsome Brazilian

"Are you guys coming?" shouted Kimiko.

"Yeah!" the boys said in unison.

"So… where's that boomerang?"

"Over there!" cried Kimiko.

"You scream louder than the horses neigh in my daddy O's ranch!" remarked Clay. Kimiko shot him a death glare. Clay raised his arms in an 'I surrender 'position.

Dojo touched the ground and Raimundo hurried over and touch it while another hand also touched it. It was the stupid Goth so called "Evil genius"

"Jack Spicer I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown, my mantis flip coin and you're uh… what sheng gong wu do you have?"

"Your mantis flip coin against my fancy feet, the game is a race, first one to touch the sheng gong wu wins."

"You're on!" Rai grinned.

"Gong Yi Tempai!" they shouted.

"Mantis Flip coin!" Raimundo yelled.

"Fancy feet!" Jack screamed. Both raced toward the sheng gong wu and reached out towards it. Suddenly, everything was back to normal.

"Who won?" Omi asked.

"Fuck u Raimundo pedrosa!" Jack growled.

"Since when can you read big words Spicer?" Raimundo joked.

Back at the temple…

"Plus five points for Rai and minus three for Omi," announced Clay. Omi snarled and gave a death glare to the leader.

"GAH!" screamed Omi in anger.

"That felt better. Now why did Kimiko hit me?" asked Omi who cooled down.

"Uh… that was her undergarment… her bra...which you placed on your head…" stuttered Rai as he began to nosebleed.

"WHAT! I'm most ashamed! ME, THE GREATEST WUDAI WARRIOR!" Omi declared.

"Relax! Besides tomorrow is Valentine's Day so chill partner… don't become like my daddy that takes out his whip and goes smacking everywhere like a cowboy losing control on a steaming charging bull."

"VALENTINE'S DAY? What's that?" Omi asked. Rai smacked his palm on his forehead and Clay just rolled his eyes.

**So? It took me 2 days before I'm allowed to upload… I'm new so spare me! R&R sorry if my chapters are short I can't help it.** **(¬_¬) geez… I know a lot of clues of OmiXkimiko BUT NO! I'm a 100% RaiKim fan! WOOT! **


	3. Chapter 3 Vacation to Tokyo!

**I made these 3 chapters in 1 day. It was tough! I'm not gonna waste your time so R&R (^_^)**

**Special thanks to my reviewers:**

** f3296: LOL your story sounds so funny! XD**

**Dizzy blond too lazy to login: :) I really like it please continue :) i couldn't help but giggle when omi put kimikos bra on his face lol funny :) nyways hope u update soon I really like it (nd I dnt review very often) :)**

**Xiaolin Fan: Yay go raikim I'm a super fan of it let's hope she loves Rai omikim just humors me I don't like the pairing but in this story it's like there for comedy it was really good go raik update soon ;)**

**R&R! or Wuya and Chase Young will kill me XD**

* * *

><p>It was 11 at night at the xiaolin temple. The night before V' day. The gentle breeze ruffled his spikey hair, Raimundo felt relaxed. "<em>Why is it I feel tired of the competition already when it just started?<em>" Raimundo asked himself as he looked up towards the stars.

The next day…

"Raimundo my friend, WAKE UP!" yelled the small monk.

"SHUT UP!" exclaimed Rai as he blasted his element at Omi. He looked around dumbfounded and saw the yellow cheese ball head monk. He gasped and came out of bed.

"Dude, my bad," Rai smiled nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Guys! Kim got an announcement to make so hurry up," the cowboy said. The two monks nodded and followed him. They saw their friend, Kimiko, walking around the room.

"So… what did u want to tell us little lady?" asked the blonde cowboy.

"Master Fung said that we'll be going to Tokyo since its Valentine's Day!" replied Kim. The boys looked at her wide eyed and zoomed to their rooms to pack their stuff. In a blink of an eye, they were done.

"But why Tokyo?"

"My papa invited us there for a formal party," replied an ecstatic Japanese girl.

"I hate dressing up formally…" moaned the Brazilian.

"Oh! After that Master Fung asked us to meet at New York tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I'm clueless myself; he said it was something important. He sounded excited," said Kimiko feeling a little awkward for Master Fung being excited. The boys stared at her feeling the same and Rai's eyes nearly fell out. **(A/N: lol! I imagine eyeballs dropping down to empty ground.)**

"Enough chit-chat we're here!" announced Dojo as everyone awed in amazement. Even though Tokyo was a busy place, but the people there are civilize. **(A/N: better than some countries I know…**** (¬_¬) believe me its waaaaaaaaaaaaay better!)**

"I'll be going back to the temple now, give me a call when you are ready to return tomorrow," said Dojo as he transformed back into his forty feet form. The young monks nodded and waved.

"Let's go to my home. Papa should be at home right now," Kimiko said.

At Kimiko's home…

"PAPA!" shouted Kim in happiness.

"Kimi-chan your back!"

"Papa, this are my friends if you remember them." Mr Tohomiko looked at the boys and smiled.

"They need a place to stay till tomorrow morning."

"What! So soon?" asked Kim's father in disbelief. Kim nodded she said that they will visit once their free. Mr Tohomiko sighed and grinned. He instructed his personal assistant, Malinda to show the boys to their guest rooms. The boys were in awe as each of their rooms was filled with everything they liked and looked like their very own home. Omi's room was filled with weapons, martial art scrolls and ancient Chinese history stuff. Clay's was filled with farm like or range like stuff: ropes, cowboy hats, bandanas and pistols. Last but not least, Rai's room was very hip hop and DJ like; there were radios, guitars and a DJ set. **(A/N to be honest I'm wanting their rooms now! XD especially Rai's since I also play the guitar.)**

"OK boys, tonight's party is full of celebrities so embarrass me okay and dress up properly or should I say_ 'formally'_?" said Kim to the boys who were still gazing at their rooms with sparkling, glittering eyes like a little girl and squealing like a crazed fangirl.

"Damn you formal parties!" Rai moaned under his breath. Clay and Omi too hated that fact. _Japanese Richies…_ the three boys thought.

"Sorry that my family is rich," scowled Kim.

"HOW'D YOU KNOW WHAT I'M THINKING?" they said in unison. Kimiko took out the mind reading conch. The guys smiled nervously and blushed in embarrassment. They tried to hide it but to no prevail. Kimiko couldn't resist chuckling. She snapped her fingers. Soon came Malinda.

"Bring those in."

"Yes miss." The boys stared at the Japanese girl confused.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC! So how was it the next chapter should be pretty obvious. Keep R&amp;R I might make a sequel and a season 2. ;) I'm off to write the next chapter! Roxasxnaminefan out. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Hallelujah!

**Chapter 4 is here! I'm so down on ideas… oh well let's continue with story.**

* * *

><p>Malinda brought in three sets of Tuxedos! Expensive ones too…<p>

"Now go and try it on."

"Eww! I hate tuxedos!" grumbled Rai. Clay nodded in agreement but was excited to try the tuxedo on.

"One questions my friends, what are these 'tuxedos' you speak of." Omi asked curiously.

"Take a look at those, their tuxedos." Clay pointed to the tuxedos. Omi 'Oh' in reply.

After a few minutes the boys came out dressed in their attire. Rai had his first button on his shirt unbuttoned and wore black sneakers. Clay, surprisingly, took off his hat and was wearing a blue striped tie around on his neck; he even wore the shoes Kimiko asked them to wear! Omi however, looked a little _awkward_.

"I see it fits you guys," smiled Kimiko.

"Can I change back now?"

"NO! It's already time."

"What already?"

"I'll see you guys in a while. Malinda will lead you to the ball room." As soon as she said that she left the room in a blink of an eye.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" screamed Raimundo.

"Word bad!" confronted Omi. Then there was silence for a while.

"I think he meant bad word…" Clay broke the silence.

* * *

><p>"Ahh… this is the life. An alcohol party of the senior monks and Dojo!" Dojo said drunk.<p>

"Yes, most certainly. After this I give you the honor of cutting my toe nails while I read the "ancient guide to better toenail care" it's very interesting." Replied Master Fung.

* * *

><p>"AHH…" Omi gasped in amazement while Raimundo and Clay just stared with their eyes popping out.<p>

"Um… are you guys ok?" the boys turned to look and were astonished by Kimiko. She was wearing a pink and white sleeveless dress. Raimundo nosebleed and fainted due to the loss of blood, Omi was drooling all over the place and so was his nose bleeding profusely and Clay just stared at her blushing and drooling. There was a moment of silence. Finally, Omi broke it.

"Kimiko, my friend, you truly are a mademoiselle!" Clay and Rai looked at Omi confused.

"Since when did he know such a Spanish word?" asked Clay softly to Rai.

"You're asking me… Wait! It was Spanish?" whispered back an alert Brazilian.

"Uh… I learnt Spanish and Russian…" confessed a blushing cowboy. Rai look at him dumbfound. His best friend learnt those languages? That felt really awkward to Raimundo.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to dance!" boomed the DJ and announcer… Omi immediately rushed to the dance floor and started dancing. He did those "kung Fu" moves as dance moves until… _Tearing sound… _Everyone stared at Omi except for the young dragons that covered their eyes in disgust; even the DJ stopped playing the music! Guess what; Omi pants tore and it showed crystal clear red heart boxers.

Omi wondered why everyone one was staring at him. _Maybe my awesome dance moves wowed the audience! I couldn't have done much better. _Omi thought proudly.

_Cover it!_ Signaled a disgusted cowboy. Omi just looked at him and gave a "What is wrong my friend" look. Kimiko slapped her forehead before pointing at Omi's pants from the back view. Omi looked behind and saw what they meant. He quickly covered it with his hands. Fortunately, Raimundo brought a jacket. He helped covered Omi's "embarrassment" and pulled him away. The dance then resumed.

"You moron!" Rai exclaimed in a whisper into Omi's ear. The young monk nearly went deaf.

"Anyone cares to dance?" asked the pretty Japanese. Omi shot up his hand and raced towards Kimiko. Clay, in the meantime was wolfing down the feast. Rai just rolled his eyes and went to the balcony to feel refreshed. Kimiko noticed it and gave and excuse to Omi.

"I'm… gonna get some punch."

"You're going to punch people?" asked the big headed monk.

"Omi, punch is also a type of drink served at a party, understood?" said Kimiko answering Omi's weird question. She walked up towards Raimundo and asked him.

"Not going to party?" she asked sweetly.

"Nah! Formal parties are not my thing. Aren't you dancing with Omi?"

"Gave an excuse." The Brazilian just stared at her.

"So uh… wanna dance?" he asked, going slightly red as stretched out his hand. Kim smiled and took his hand. They started to waltz.

Everything almost seemed perfect when the breeze became stronger. It was Jack Spicer and his so-called "evil minions", the jackbots came smashing through the windows. The entire room of guests screamed in horror and ran away except for the Xiaolin Warriors.

"Geez! I thought I was having the time of my life until you barged in Spicer!" Cried Rai.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm embarrassed enough to come here dressing like **THIS**!" screamed Jack while revealing his 'TRUE colors'. The warriors stared at him dumbfounded. Jack wore a colorful tie, a pink tuxedo and branded shoes. It practically looked nerdy on him… you could see his "Kimiko" underwear. The warriors tried to hold back their laughter but could not resist. The boys started rolling on the floor while Kimiko was laughing her heart out.

"STOP LAUGHING! I SAID STOP LAUGHING!" screamed Jack and everyone freeze. The warriors tried to hold back the giggles.

"GRR! Meet my newly most magnificent new robots, Kimiko bots!" as soon as jack announced them the more than a dozen robots were right beside him. They were all Kimiko in different outfits.

"These robots all have the fire powers activated in them. MUAHAHA! Kimiko bots **ATTACK**!" the robots started attacking them.

"THERES TOO MANY OF THEM! I CAN'T HOLD ON MUCH LONGER!" Said Clay trying to defend himself.

"RAI! USE THE GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!"

"I DIDN'T BRING THEM. I LEFT THEM IN THE TEMPLE! ANYONE HAS ANY WU?"

"NO!" The other three shouted in unison. _Oh great, just great! _Rai thought to himself, _wait a second_.

"Guys, cover me!"

"RAIMUNDO PEDROSA YOU HAVE FINALLY TURNED NUTS!"

"JUST DO IT!" The other three listened and covered his back. Rai searched through his tuxedo and pulled out the staff Master Monk Guan gave him. A holy light shone on the staff with angels flying around and a choir popped out from nowhere and sang…

"_**HALLELUJAH**__**!**_" everyone in the room stared at it with wide eyes even did the Kimiko robots.

"Hallelujah!" whistled Rai.

"_**HALLELUJAH~!**_" went the choir again.

"Hallelujah…" everyone in the room said in unison.

"_**HALLELUJAH~!**_" sang the choir again.

"Hallelujah!" everyone punched the air as they said so.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL! Finally completed this chapter. Hallelujah! I'm Christian and I'm also mesmerized by that word just by writing about it. XD HALLELUJAH! OK girl control… your… mouth… HALLELUJAH!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Lightning chux

**I've been sick lately and my exams are coming don't expect me to update so quickly ok? I might take longer than two days to update my stories so deal with it.**

"Ok, enough with the hallelujah! What do you want Spicer?" growled Rai in a fighting stance as everyone regain back their consciousness.

"Let me tell you why. I actually got girlfriend."

"Since when?" asked Clay

* * *

><p><strong>(Apologize Valentine's Day version by muttons at midnight)<strong>

_February 14__th__ gonna spent that day alone._

_Eh but I thought you got girlfriend?_

_I didn't but her gift so she broke my collar bone. _

_Aiyo!_

_She tells me that I'm stingy and then she go and cut my arm away~_

_I tell her that I'm sorry but then she kicked me to the ground and say~_

_It's too late to go and buy. It's too late~ _

_Aiya tell her shop all close la! _

_It's too late for Valentine's; I'm bogey~ (no teeth)_

_Aya jack, you poor thing ah!_

_-Constant mumbling- I got no teeth ah._

_WHAT!_

_Ya I tell you why ah!_

_She punched me in the mouth now I got no front tooth._

_Eh… like bugs bunny like that huh?_

_I look like Mickey Mouse because my ears are like balloons._

_Eh… let kids take photo with u ah?_

_She holds me down and hit my face my face now it's turning blue and she said_

_You should've bought flowers_

_You should have bought me diamonds too_

_Now you're dead…_

"Ok! Stop the horrible sound this instant, Jack Spicer!" Omi demanded

"As if! Kimiko bots attack!" Jack commanded as the Kimiko bots raced into action.

"Let's test this baby out!" said Raimundo as he swung the spear and fought back the Kimiko bots.

"Shoku star: Wind!" the spear glowed and its shape changed into a pair lightning chux. Everyone stared as the spear changed to the chux.

"What's going on? I wasn't informed about this," bestowed a fuming Jack. Rai whistled in amazement and smirked.

"This is gonna be a piece of cake," said Rai as he used his thumb to wipe off the blood coming from his mouth. He swung the chux and large lightning bolts appeared and destroyed the Kimiko bots. However, some still remained and fought back.

"Let us handle this Rai, you can't just have all the fun," said Kimiko regaining her energy so did Omi and Clay.

"Prepare for a humiliating defeat, JACK SPICER!" cried Omi as he cracked his knuckles and started fighting the remaining robots.

"He should seriously stop saying that, that saying is as old as the milk that O' Betsy produced that became yellow." Said Clay and the others agreed but were rather disgusted by the milk part. They joined in the kicking and punching.

"GRR! YOU WON'T BE SO LUCKY NEXT TIME!" complained the Goth as he flown off raging with flames in his eyes.

"Glad that's over." Said Kim as everyone was back into the room.

"Our clothes are in a mess! Malinda!" said Kim as she snapped her fingers.

"Yes miss?"

"That red dress please." In an instant, Kimiko was in a red off-sleeve dress with a golden dragon imprinted on it and to match it with a dragon bangle coiled on her left arm.

"Does that mean we have to wear new tuxedos too my friend?" Omi moaned. Kimiko raised a brow and wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it over to the guys to read.

"Dang u hang tang hang e nang wang hang a tang dang o yang o u tang hang I nang kang?" read Raimundo confused.

"If you can decode it in 1 minute you don't have to wear tuxedos anymore and can go back to your rooms to play or fool around. But if you can't you will have to wear the tuxedos." Smirked Kimiko.

"Aww man!" Rai grumbled louder.

"Wait a sec, I know this code! Jessie used to write these messages to me," Clay spoke. The boys' face brightened. However, Kimiko looked alert and her smile turned into a frown.

"So what this ancient language means?" Omi asked in his Chinese accent.

"It says: Duh what do you think…" the boys turned and glared at Kimiko.

"Damn! You guys win…" sulked Kimiko. The boys cheered and dashed off in a speed of lightning.

* * *

><p>"Ok, time to calculate the recent points. Omi plus ten minus six points."<p>

"WHAT!" exclaimed Omi.

"Rai plus five minus four points."

"Great…"

"Anyway, let us change the subject, my friends. What happened to the spear and why did Jack Spicer come so unexpectedly?"

"I'm not sure partner. But it's pretty suspicious…"

"Let's talk about it tomorrow with Fung man." Clay and Omi nodded and that was lights out.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for the long update time my exams are coming so i need to prepare.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 SEW and Ji Wang

**Me: Ok here's the next chapter. I'm not gonna waste your time just R&R.**

**Rai: Geez… now this is gonna be boring.**

At the temple

"Fungster we're back!" Rai called out.

"Ahh. Welcome back young monks, how was your trip to Tokyo?" Master Fung asked curiously. The boys went emo and went to a corner to sulk. Whereas Kimiko just stood there giving a fake smile. The boys turned to face her still sulking. Her veins stared to pop out; she clenched her fist and gave a creepy smile. That meant "who wants to die first?" the boys shrugged and ran away but came back immediately.

"By the way Master Fung, what do you think this are?" asked Rai pulling out the lightning chux. Master Fung examined it and stared at the chux wide eyed.

"This… this…. It's the S.E.W!" said Master Fung still staring at the chux with wide eyes.

"Sew?" asked Clay in confusion.

"NO! S.E.W! It's the Set Elemental Weapons…" replied Omi giving the chux the same stare that their Master gave.

"That's a lame name." Kimiko jested.

"I know but… it's one of the most powerful weapons." Omi said back crossing his arms.

"Then why is it called set elemental weapons?" Clay asked once more.

"Let me explain young monks. It was way back before the Grand Master Dashi became Grand Master. It was the time when the most evil of evil came to exist, Ji Wang the most evil Xiaolin of all. I said he was Xiaolin because he used to be on the Xiaolin side. However, he betrayed them because of his greed for power and respect. The monks realized about his greed and had to seal him away underground using the S.E.W. But, there's a prophecy that once the S.E.W is found or harness by the new holder Ji Wang will rise again and seek revenge."

"Now where's the part where it explains why it's called S.E.W?" asked Kimiko.

"Let me finish. It was known as the S.E.W because it was once used by the first generation original elements, your elements. It was called set as each member has their own type of weapon from different weather sets."

"Explanation please."

"For example, the lightning set. It consists of the chux, fan, mace and tonfas. Raimundo already has the chux so the others might reveal itself soon." Explained Master Fung. After hearing all that Rai was a little dizzy from the overload of information but he understood the consequences.

"So where can we find this weapons?" Omi asked impatiently. He wanted the weapon and was jealous of Rai getting the weapon first.

"Here kiddo this is the types of weapon sets you will receive. When it glows means it has appeared. Gather them before Ji Wang awakens. Now, the first set appeared the lightning set. It was in Tokyo you got the weapon, so let's start there." Dojo said.

"Actually, it was the spear Master Monk Guan gave me. It transformed into the chux when we were in danger." Rai told Dojo and Master Fung who did not seem one bit surprised.

"We know. But it was activated there so it's best to start your quest there. Not to mention, Chase Young has already begun searching." Master Fung said in his serious tone. The dragons' eyes widen. The recalled that Jack said something about that he was not informed about. Could it be?

"Woo! We're going back to Tokyo!" cheered Kimiko.

"You should have told us earlier and we could just stay there." Omi pouted. The others nodded in agreement.

**Ok end… I know its freaking short. Nothing comes to my mine but when it does I'll update. I'm getting writer's block… ok I'll go write my loving brother now I'm full of ideas for that one! xD**


End file.
